Crimson Violet
by diasuta-deactivated
Summary: A story centered around a Mawile gijinka named Violet. Because Mawile needs more love. Each chapter is written from a different perspective, first is a wild Glaceon and yes, that makes no sense. Rated T for no good reason because I'm paranoid.


Soft blue hair, darkening at the ends, with bangs curling down into her eyes. Dark blue gloves and boots in the same two colors. A long aqua jacket that she never took off, diamond shapes of the same dark-blue imprinted on it. She had a tail, the same two shades of blue as the rest of her reverie, and ears as well, but she'd never thought it odd. She'd never thought about why no Pokemon had fingers or bodies like hers, how none of the trainers she spied on occasionally had ears like hers or even tails. She never got cold, but other Pokemon never got cold. She could never win at battles, though, and instead of just getting back up like other Pokemon could, she would lay there, hurting. Sometimes her skin turned purple. Sometimes she bled. She never gave that much thought either.

She couldn't eat some berries the other Pokemon loved eating. Even the others that didn't like the berries could eat them, but she couldn't stand them. She would get sick and vomit and wouldn't be able to get up for a long time.

She was thinking about all that now, as she stared at the girl who was supposedly _just like her_.

She had black hair that framed her face elegantly. A large pair of jaws grew out of her head, so gigantic that they dragged on the snowy ground. The teeth were as big as her small hands, with thin fingers safely enclosed in black gloves. Her yellow dress had long sleeves that reached to her elbows, flowing seamlessly into the gloves which looked suspiciously like bare skin. The hem was low too, but it didn't hide the sharp, double-toed boots she wore. They looked vicious, like they were made for kicking things with. She found herself drawn into the strange girl's blood-red eyes as she looked, her eyes always drifting to the two stab wounds of evil on her pale face.

"My name is Violet," she said charmingly, extending one gloved hand with an evil look in her murderous eyes. "I believe we are of the same breed, no?"

She didn't know what to say to this. Her first thought was "_you look nothing like me"_.

Her second thought was "_what's a name?"_ "_I want one too"_...

"I... don't have a name," she said slowly, trying to work her way around this strange new language she suddenly found she could speak. "Could you give me one... Violet?"

The grin widened. The gigantic jaws grinned as well, slimy yellowing fangs jutting out over sickly black skin. She found herself trembling at the sight. "Of course I can give you a name," Violet purred. "You'll just have to promise me one little thing..."

She didn't even pause to consider what she might be giving up. She didn't bother to think about what could happen, what she might be promising to such an evil. She wasn't the type to pause and think, though others who were supposedly of her kind always did.

"Of course. Anything."

Maybe it was the spell those bloody red eyes slowly threw over her. Maybe it was because she was terrified of those mighty yellowing jaws and didn't want to betray them. Maybe it was just the alluring thought of having somebody who actually understood her give her something which would let them understand each other more.

Whatever it was, she didn't think twice, even after she'd said yes.

A sickly laugh barked from the jaws. It was horrifying. It was almost a cough, an evil sound that chilled her to the bone, even though she'd never been cold before. Violet held out a strange object in her velvet hand, a white and yellow thing that she had seen once or twice before.

"Touch the center. No matter what happens, don't struggle."  
She wondered what that could mean. She walked over, now very curious, and prodded the round thing with her finger.

Everything went red, then black. Her first response was panic. She heard a sharp growl from the outside world and was reminded that she'd been told not to struggle. She waited, frozen in the blackness, until she heard a slight hiss. She didn't know, but it was the sound of steel doors closing, locking, sealing the air.

"Your name is... Alexia."

Another chortle burst from the jaws, making the girl whose name was now Alexia shudder yet again.

* * *

**This was some good description practice for me owo;**

**I love writing from the point of view of totally clueless characters. It's just so intriguing to me *A***


End file.
